Utopia
Romanized Title Utopia Japanese Title ユートピア English Title Utopia Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2013 Translation OFF THE LOCK Romaji Lyrics nemureta ki ga shinai mama de koucha mo sameru morning yudan suru to tsui tameiki ga moreteshimau you na kaetemitai wakariaitai (I WANNA CHANGE THE WORLD) risou wa mada mune ni shimatteru tsuyoku negau dake ja tarinai yo Now is the time semaki mon wo yuke kibou wa atarashii konnan wo umiotoshite boku wo tamesu yo shinpai nante sokora juu ni aru mono amaesuginaide yarimasho arukinareta itsumo no saka de tsumazuite tsunnomette nani ka ni uragirareta you de karui shock wo ukeru dekiteta koto ga dekinakunaru (YOU CAN'T MAKE IT ANYMORE) demo sore ni kizukya mata hajimerareru namida nagasu dake ja tarinai yo Now is the time semaki mon wo yuke shitsubou wa atarashii hakken wo umiotoshite boku wo tamesu yo jikan nante itsdatte nai mono otona buranaide yarimasho neru hima mo nai kurai ni yume wo mitai tsuyoku negau dake ja tarinai yo Now is the time semaki mon wo yuke anata no umareta shunkan ga kono sekai no hajimari nandakara osoku wa nai hayaku mo nai Now is the time moeru michi wo yuke arienai to kimete anshin suru no wa yamete kakinaoshite mo ii tooi hi no rakugaki no utopia tadoritsukeru you ni yarimasho Japanese 眠れた気がしないままで紅茶も冷めるMorning 油断するとついため息が漏れてしまうような 変えてみたい分かり合いたい (I WANNA CHANGE THE WORLD) 理想はまだ胸にしまってる 強く願うだけじゃ足りないよ Now is the time 狭き門を行け 希望は新しい困難を産み落として 僕を試すよ 心配なんてそこら中にあるもの 甘えすぎないでやりましょ 歩き慣れたいつもの坂でつまずいてつんのめって なにかに裏切られたようでかるいショックを受ける 出来てたことが出来なくなる (YOU CAN'T MAKE IT ANYMORE) でもそれに気づきゃまた始められる 涙流すだけじゃ足りないよ Now is the time 狭き門を行け 失望は新しい発見を産み落として 僕を試すよ 時間なんていつだってないもの 大人ぶらないでやりましょ 寝るヒマもないくらいに夢をみたい 強く願うだけじゃ足りないよ Now is the time 狭き門を行け あなたの生まれた瞬間がこの世界の始まりなんだから 遅くはない早くもない Now is the time 燃える道を行け あり得ないと決めて安心するのはやめて 描きなおしてもいい 遠い日の落書きのユートピア 辿り着けるようにやりましょ English Translation Those mornings when I get the feeling I haven't slept, even the black tea is cold The moment I let my guard down, a sigh escapes me I long for change and understanding (I WANNA CHANGE THE WORLD) My ideals are still sealed within my heart Just strongly wishing won't cut it Now is the time—Walk through the strait gate Hope brings forth new problems I'm now being tested Angst is everywhere to be found Let's do this without getting over-attached On the slope where I learned to walk, I trip and fall to the ground Feeling shocked, I garner a sense of betrayal Things you could once do now present themselves as impossible challenges (YOU CAN'T MAKE IT ANYMORE) But, with that realization, a new beginning unfolds once more Shedding tears alone won't cut it Now is the time—Walk through the strait gate Disappointment brings forth new discoveries I'm now being tested I never have time for anything Let's do this without behaving like adults I want as many dreams as possible so that I have no time for sleep Just strongly wishing won't cut it Now is the time—Walk through the strait gate The moment you're born marks the beginning of this world, after all It's not too late nor too early Now is the time—Walk the burning path You begin to feel uneasy once you decide it's impossible It's all right to remedy that This Utopia painted as graffiti in the distant future... Let's continue until we reach that place